


Falling

by UNseated4TH



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNseated4TH/pseuds/UNseated4TH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because for someone with the epithet ‘demon child’, she looked far too much like an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

> Nico Robin was many things, though in the brief time he’d known her Franky had discovered that none of them were what he’d imagined in the years prior. Granted she carried an air of mystery and could certainly be ruthless in her own right (he’d learned the hard way), she was nothing of the cold blooded demon the world had been told of. He’d been unsure of what to expect that time back on the sea train, but it hadn’t been the broken person he’d found. Nor had he been expecting to be falling like this mere weeks later.
> 
>                 His eyes widened while wind billowed through his hair and shirt as he watched the woman above him transform like an otherworldly being. It was hard to imagine why anyone could have given her the epithet of ‘demon child’. Because the woman before him looked far too much like an angel to be taken for anything else. Especially now, with those glorious pale wings flourishing from her shoulder blades.
> 
>                 Her angelic form descended upon him amidst the falling rubble, and her arms secured his shoulders, stopping his fall and pulling him upwards, away from immediate danger. He grasped hold of the ledge as her wings dissolved, crashing into it as she used him like a stepladder to get to the solid ground.
> 
>                 Cursing, he pulled himself up behind her. While she wasn’t a demon, there was no doubt she had sass. And although she’d just saved him from plummeting to the ground below, there was no doubt in the least that he was still falling, far too fast.

 


End file.
